Sweet Silver Bells
by elly755
Summary: A pain gripped her midsection as she thought of the one thing that had prompted her to even go outside. She forced herself to stay focused. As soon as she got this over with, she could forget everything that had happened, for good. B/G


Hello! I don't know why, but I'm in a writing mood! This is supposed to be a one-shot, but I might continue it. It depends on if I'm in a writing mood tomorrow. This is my first song-fic. Though I don't really like song fics, I was singing this in choir and couldn't resist! Enjoy!

_Hark, how the bells_

_Sweet silver bells_

_All seem to say_

_Throw cares away_

The bright lights of a city on the blink of Christmas blinded her as she walked across the street towards the tallest building on Michigan Avenue. The John Hancock Observatory towered over the streets. Salvation Army volunteers rang their little pint-sized bells, while people dropped spare change into the red buckets. She scanned every person in the crowd, looking for the reason she was here at all.

_Christmas is here _

_Bringing good cheer_

_To young and old_

_Meek and the bold_

She heard a loud ringing noise. The large clock on the steeple rang once, twice, three times. She thought "It's time." She stood alone on the sidewalk while busy hoards of holiday shoppers brushed past her, wrapped up in their own little worlds, only concerned about what to buy, what to wear, what to do.

_Ding dong ding dong_

_That is our song_

_With joyful ring_

_All caroling_

The nearest Salvation Army volunteer rang his bell excessively hard, prompting a lady in a fur coat to drop a twenty dollar bill in the bucket. A baby girl in a light pink sweater dropped a quarter inside and looked like she had won the noble prize, she was so pleased with herself. Her mother laughed a tinkling noise that she immediately hated. Everyone else had it so easy…

_One seems to hear _

_Words of good cheer_

_From everywhere_

_Filling the air_

A pain gripped her midsection as she thought of the one thing that had prompted her to even go outside. She forced herself to stay focused. As soon as she got this over with, she could forget everything that had happened, for good.

_Oh how they pound_

_Raising the sound _

_O'er hill and dale_

_Telling the tale_

She felt her coat for the weapon. It was right she had put it the night before. She sighed. _You still have a choice_ said the awful voice inside of her._ Shut up _she ordered. _Please _it pleaded. She smiled darkly. It was funny how the voice was pleading with her now, when she had once been a servant to it. _Hmm, let me think, nah _she thought.

_Gaily they ring_

_While people sing_

_Songs of good cheer _

_Christmas is here_

"_Merry Christmas_" she whispered. She brought the gun to her head and was about to pull the trigger when she heard a voice. "Bridgette!" she stuffed the gun back in her pocket and spun around. Who she saw really stunned her. "Geoff?"

_Merry merry merry merry Christmas_

_Merry merry merry merry Christmas_

His smile was still there, but he had grown a beard since she had last seen him. "What are you doing her?" she asked. He frowned a bit. "I heard the news, about David. I'm really sorry. I wanted to talk to you. I haven't seen you in such a long time." David. Her little boy. That name cut through her like a knife. She turned around curtly and started top walk away when he yelled after her "Bridgette! I'm sorry! You probably don't want to talk about that." She turned around again. "It's ok. What were you going to say?"

_On on they send_

_On without end_

_Their joyful tone_

_To every home_

He drew in a breath before continuing. "Well, I know that you had nothing to do with it." She almost laughed. "Tell me something I don't already know." He fidgeted and said "I know who did it." Her eyes widened. "W-What?" His gaze never faltered. "I know who killed David." She flustered. "W-who?" "He did. He was killing himself slowly by not telling you about his disease and he finally just eroded away. It's not your fault, Bridgette. It's not your fault." She was crying by now. She grabbed onto his coat and sobbed.

_Ding, dong, ding…_

"Come on." He said gently. "I know a wicked place for coffee." She nodded and followed and they walked off together, the sweet silver bells of the Salvation Army ringing all around them.

_Dong…_

Wow. I think that was really good. It's the first time I've ever written something so good! The song was Carol of the Bells. Review please!

Elly


End file.
